


Starszy brat

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Lilo [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim: to ja mam pomysł na Lilo - Louis(16/17 lat) ma dosyć przebywania z tyloma kobietami w swoim domu (zwłaszcza młodszymi siostrami) dlatego prawie cały wolny czas spędza u swojego przyjaciela - Niall’a. U Niall’a jest w porządku - jego rodziców praktycznie cały czas nie ma w domu więc teoretycznie mogą robić co chcą, jest tylko jeden mały “problem”, mianowicie - przyrodni (czy jakikolwiek) starszy brat Horana-Liam, który ma 21/22 lata i który,co jest dla Tomlinsona zaskoczeniem - często go podrywa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starszy brat

\- Nie czekajcie na mnie! – krzyknął w głąb domu, podbiegając do drzwi wyjściowych – Zjem u Nialla! – szybko założył stare trampki i wybiegł z budynku nim jego mama zdążyłaby go zatrzymać. Nie miał zamiaru spędzać czasu w domu pełnym bab. Odkąd jego ojciec odszedł, Louis mieszkał sam z mamą i 4 siostrami. Oczywiście kochał je wszystkie, jednak naprawdę miał już dość siedzenia z nimi w domu.   
Właśnie dlatego, każdą wolną chwilę spędzał u swojego przyjaciela Nialla – Irlandczyka o farbowanych blond włosach i szerokim uśmiechu. Chłopak mieszkał ze swoim ojcem i jego nową żoną, był również starszy przyrodni brat, którego Louis nie miał jeszcze okazji poznać. Z opowiadań przyjaciela wiedział, że ma na imię Liam, ma 21 lat i studiuje w Londynie prawo, i według tego co mówił Niall, był jednym z najlepszych studentów na swoim roku.   
Nareszcie dotarł pod dom swojego przyjaciela i nie tracąc czasu na pukanie wszedł do środka. Spędzał tutaj tyle czasu, że czuł się już jak u siebie. Zresztą na ogół Niall był w domu sam, ponieważ jego rodzice dużo czasu spędzali w pracy.   
Ściągnął buty i od razu skierował się w stronę schodów, nie spodziewając się, że ktoś mu może zastąpić drogę. Przed nim pojawił się nieznajomy mu chłopak. Brązowe włosy miał krótko przystrzyżone, brązowe, łagodne oczy z ciekawością przyglądały się młodszemu chłopakowi, a na twarzy dostrzegalny był lekki zarost. Biały top opinał jego umięśnione ciało, zwłaszcza ramiona, kiedy miał je założone na piersi.  
\- Kim jesteś? – spytał chłodno, marszcząc brwi.  
Zaskoczony Louis przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nieznajomego, czując jak robi mu się ciepło. Chłopak był cholernie gorący. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że on coś do niego powiedział. Poczuł jak jego policzki robią się czerwone.  
\- Um…jestem Louis – wyjaśnił cichym głosem.  
\- Louis? Jesteś przyjacielem Nialla – wyraz jego twarzy od razu złagodniał.  
\- Tak.  
\- Miło mi, jestem Liam – uśmiechnął się, wyciągając dłoń w kierunku Tomlinsona, którą ten uścisnął – Przepraszam za moją reakcję, ale sam rozumiesz, obcy chłopak wchodzi do twojego domu.  
\- W porządku – uśmiechnął się do niego – Jest Niall?  
\- U siebie – odpowiedział, wskazując kciukiem schody.  
\- Dzięki – skinął mu głową i ruszył do pokoju przyjaciela, przez cały czas czując na sobie palący wzrok Liama.   
Szybko podszedł do drzwi, za którymi krył się pokój blondyna i bez pukania wszedł do środka. Niall leżał na łóżku, bawiąc się swoim telefonem. Kiedy szatyn wszedł do pokoju, oderwał wzrok od komórki i spojrzał na przyjaciela.  
\- Hej Lou – uśmiechnął się, odkładając telefon i siadają – Coś ty taki czerwony? – zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Spotkałem twojego brata – opadł na łóżko, obok przyjaciela – Myślał, że jestem włamywaczem – wyjaśnił, a z ust blondyna wydostał się śmiech.  
\- Sorry, zapomniałem cię uprzedzić, że Liam wraca na wakacje do domu – poklepał Louisa po plecach, cały czas się śmiejąc.  
\- To nie jest śmieszne – burknął, zakładając ramiona na piersi – Na początku wyglądał, jakby chciał mnie zaatakować.   
\- No nie obrażaj się – próbował zrobić skruszoną minę, jednak szeroki uśmiech na jego twarzy uniemożliwił mu to.  
*****  
Minął tydzień odkąd Liam przyjechał do Doncaster. Louis oczywiście dalej codziennie odwiedzał swojego przyjaciela, u którego spędzał prawie cały dzień. Liam również tam był i, jak zauważył szatyn, flirtował z Tomlinsonem.   
Za pierwszym razem Lou myślał, że może to po prosu źle odebrał, jednak kiedy podobne sytuacje zaczęły się powtarzać, nie miał żadnych wątpliwości.   
Sam musiał przyznać, że Payne bardzo mu się podoba i chciałby, aby starszy zaprosił go na randkę, jednak wątpił, aby to się stało. Uważał, że Liam po prostu chce się pobawić. Bo niby dlaczego ktoś taki jak on, poważny student prawa, miałby się interesować zwykłym 17-latkiem. Dlatego też, starał się nie angażować za bardzo w te flirty. Nie chciał mieć później złamanego serca.   
*****  
Dwójka przyjaciół siedziała w salonie blondyna, objadając się chrupkami i grając w Fifę. Jak zwykle rodziców Nialla nie było, jednak to co zdziwiło Louisa był brak Liama. Na ogół siedział razem z nimi w domu, ale nie dzisiaj. Bardzo chciał zapytać się o to przyjaciela, jednak nie wiedział jaka będzie jego reakcja. Co o tym pomyśli. Starał się więc stłumić w sobie swoją ciekawość, co było trudne.   
Okazja o zadanie pytania, nadarzyła się sama.   
Po salonie rozniósł się dźwięk dzwoniącego telefonu. Spojrzeli na stolik, gdzie leżał telefon Niall. Blondyn zatrzymał grę i sięgnął po komórkę.  
\- Co jest? – odebrał połączenie, przykładając urządzenie do ucha – Nie dzięki – spojrzał na Louis i odsunął na moment telefon – Chcesz coś ze sklepu? – szatyn nie bardzo rozumiał, ale pokręcił przecząco głową – Nie, on też nic nie chce. Ok, do zobaczenia – blondyn odrzucił telefon na bok i chciał wrócić do gry, jednak uniemożliwił mu to Louis.  
\- Kto to?  
\- Liam, jest w sklepie i zaraz wraca do domu. Pytał się, czy coś chcemy – odpowiedział wzruszając ramionami.  
Louis poczuł lekkie trzepotanie w żołądku na myśl, że Liam myślał również o nim.   
\- A…a tak właściwie gdzie był Liam? – spytał, wbijając wzrok w swoje kolana i czując jak na jego policzki wkrada się rumieniec.   
\- Podobno pojechał spotkać się ze znajomymi – chciał ponownie uruchomić grę, jednak w ostatniej chwili się zatrzymał i z dziwnym uśmieszkiem spojrzał na przyjaciela – A dlaczego pytasz?  
\- Tak sobie – mruknął, wzruszając ramionami. Chciał udawać spokojnego i obojętnego, chociaż w środku czuł zdenerwowanie, że Niall go przyłapał.   
\- Ty coś ukrywasz! – wykrzyknął oskarżycielsko, wskazując na niego palcem – Podoba ci się Liam! – oznajmił.  
\- W-wcale nie – próbował skłamać, jednak jego zachowanie i rumieniec go zdradziły.  
\- Buuuu, kłamiesz!  
\- No dobra, podoba mi się twój brat.   
\- Ha! Wiedziałem! – ucieszył się blondyn – Od dawna coś podejrzewałem!  
\- No i dobrze – założył ramiona na piersi, próbując udać oburzonego – Nic dziwnego, że twój brat mi się podoba. Jest przystojny, inteligentny i nie ukrywam, że imponuje mi ty, że jest jednym z najlepszych studentów, a w przyszłości zostanie prawnikiem.   
Skończył mówić i w tym momencie po salonie rozniosło się wesołe przywitanie.  
\- Hej, tęskniliście? – w wejściu do pokoju stał Liam, a na jego twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech. Niall nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać wybuchł głośnym śmiechem. Z kolei twarz Louisa przypomniała teraz dorodnego pomidora.   
\- Cz-cześć L-Liam – wyjąkał, modląc się w duchu, aby chłopak nie słyszał tego co o nim powiedział.   
\- Witaj Louis – brązowe tęczówki z intensywnością wpatrywały się szatyna – Dalej masz dość damskiego towarzystwa? – przysiadł na oparciu kanapy, nie spuszczając wzroku z Louisa i puszczając mu oczko, ignorując śmiejącego się brata, który nagle zachłysnął się śliną i wyszedł z pokoju, kaszląc w poszukiwaniu czegoś do picia.  
\- T-tak – odpowiedział – Życie z mamą i 4 siostrami jest ciężkie, mimo to i tak bardzo je kocham.  
\- To może następnym razem, kiedy będziesz od nich uciekał spędzisz ten czas ze mną? – zaproponował z uśmiechem.  
\- Co? – uniósł głowę i lekko zszokowany wpatrywał się w brązowe tęczówki.  
\- Co powiesz na spacer, a może wolałbyś kino lub jeszcze coś innego? – spytał, jakby nie słyszał chłopaka, ani nie widział jego zszokowanej miny.  
\- Cz-czy ty za-zapraszasz mnie n-na… - zaczął jąkając się.  
\- Na randkę? Tak Lou. Zapraszam cię na randkę – przytaknął.  
\- Dobrze – pokiwał głową z entuzjazmem, czując jak w jego żołądku krąży chmara motyli, a serce obija się o żebra – Z chęcią z tobą gdzieś pójdę.


End file.
